


I Say A Little Prayer

by AngeFou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Coda, Confessions, Crowley (mentioned) - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Determined Dean, Hope, I Love You, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Prayer, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Short One Shot, imagine Dean sitting on the edge of his bed in the bunker with epic sad face, mini fics R us, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeFou/pseuds/AngeFou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of coda to 11x18 ('Hell's Angel'). Sometime after Dean & Sam find out that Castiel said yes to Lucifer (and Crowley reports back on what he witnessed in the kitchen inside Cas's mind), Dean sends out a little prayer to Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say A Little Prayer

“Hey Cas..

Man, I don’t know if you can hear me. I don’t even know if you’ll believe this if you can. If Lucifer’s really got you down as bad as Crowley says.. but I gotta believe you can hear me. 

Cas, there’s things.. a lot of things.. I shoulda said to you. I guess I thought you knew. Dammit, Cas, how could you- how could you think we don’t care about you? Me and Sam.. I hate that you thought, even for a second, that we’d want you to do this. That we’d _let_ you do this. You gotta know we would’ve stopped you, right? I would’ve yelled at you for even suggesting it. But I’m not mad at you. I’m not. I’m mad at us, at myself. I’m mad that you thought- Cas, how could you think that we don’t- how could you think _I_ don’t love you? How the hell could you think that? After everything, how could you not know that? I love you, Cas. I do. And I really- I really thought you knew that.

I guess I was wrong. You wouldn’t have done this- you couldn’t- if you knew. So I should’ve told you. I shoulda said it. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry that I made you think you weren’t important. And godammit I’m sorry if you thought, even for a second, that I don’t- that you don’t mean just about everything to me. You and Sam.. that’s it for me, man. You’re all I got. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I woulda let Lucifer ride _my_ ass before I’d let him near you. And if you- or that asshole Lucifer- think I’m gonna stop until you’re back home.. if you don’t believe anything else, Cas, believe _this:_  I’m gonna get you back. You hear? Even if it kills me. Believe that. Amara, Lucifer.. they got _nothing_ on us. Nothing. We’re family. I chose you, you chose me.. ain’t nothing getting between that. 

So if you can hear me, listen, alright? If you can kick him out, do it. If you can’t.. just hold on. We’ll figure something out. I miss you, man. I need you here. 

...I love you, Cas. I do. You hearing that? Listen to that. Believe that. Please.”


End file.
